


Loss Of Breath

by 90SHOGWRTS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90SHOGWRTS/pseuds/90SHOGWRTS
Summary: Just some soft wolfstar shit cuz i love them.
Kudos: 2





	Loss Of Breath

I love you."  
A dreadful silence filled the room as Remus looked down at the floor.  
"Huh? I cant hear you."  
Again there was silence till Remus muttered the words again.  
"I love you."  
A confused look fell over Sirius' face.

It felt like time had froze, my throat closed in on me.  
My breathing started getting heavier as i shook my head.

"No..."

Remus' head slowly tilted up to look Sirius in the eyes.  
"You're shaking."  
Remus hesitantly placed his hand on Padfoot's shoulder, slowly tracing shapes.

"I might not get a chance to say this, so what a better time."  
Tears filled Remus' eyes as he glanced away.  
Sirius was in shock, his eyes looked confused.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he searched his brain for the right words.

"I think i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my twt @FAGGYHART so follow me.  
> Also i dont understand A03 so this is short pls help


End file.
